Uncharted  The Children of the Rabi'naleb
by rainbow geisha
Summary: Deep within the Tierras Bajas forest, Mexico, lays a hidden secret.  An unsuspecting Archaeology Professor and his 2 field students awaken an ancient menace that threatens their very lives.


Throughout this story you will come across this

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This states a change of perspective, any further appearance of these lines of dashes indicates character change

Unfortunately it didnt let me include the pictures i wanted, so when the characters discuss numerology it did have pics, im sorry it doesnt show

My apologise for not doing it in chapters, i should have done it really, but i didnt write it like that and i didnt know this site wasnt going to show everything the way i wanted it too.

Enjoy though. Hope its not too difficult to read.

* * *

**Uncharted - The Children of the Rabi'naleb**

**Campeche, Mexico – 01.05am**

This was giving me the creeps. Here I was, listening intently for any form of movement. I don't think it matters though, anything as silent and practically invisible as a jaguar in the middle of the night, was sure to kill me before I could even say bugger. It wasn't helping that I was getting bit to death. Last time I buy insect repellent from a local. It did just smell like water and piss. I chuckled at the thought before shuddering. I could hear the sounds coming from Deep within the Tierras Bajas Forest, and I held my breath. I was sure I heard whispering, like an echo calling my name, but what is it they say about the dark? It plays tricks on your mind? And I was feeling guilty; my hand touched the object in my pocket which felt like it weighed a ton. I had never stolen anything in my life, and now my guilt was invading me. I could feel a thousand eyes staring at me through the trees and I turned round. I was only at the edge of the forest and I could see the great pyramid through the leaves. It stood so high, 55 meters to be exact, and it looked beautiful illuminated by the full moon. It was majestic.

If I had been paying attention I would have heard the cracking twigs and rustling of leaves behind me, but Im easily distracted, and it's going to cost me my life one day. Naturally I screamed and my heart stopped beating when a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Shhhhhh"

"JESUS CHRIST ON A CROSS" Fear was coursing through my body. Nothing like a near death experience to awaken your senses though.

"Bloody hell Marie, calm yourself"

"Calm myself! You nearly gave me a god damn heart attack! Why did you have to sneak up on me like that? And why did we have to meet here"

"It was the safest place, out of earshot, have you obtained what I asked? You understand the importance of this"

"You have told me several times, I think I got it, and yes I obtained it oh mighty one" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, sod him, he knew what I was like, cocky, and very funny….well I thought so." "You're sure about this?"

"If im right and it's safe to say I am, we will be rich beyond your wildest dreams, if your little archaeological brain can comprehend"

If I wasn't getting a cut of this, I would have beaten the crap out of him right then and there.

"If you're so right, then why do we need HIM?" The sarcasm, dripping from my statement, but it didn't seem to phase him, the cocky arrogant smug little shite.

"I want to call him, sweet cheeks, because even though im certain about the Jewel, I don't know what waits in the temple, and we may need a way out with his help"

"But what if nothing is there and we can easily walk out?" I didn't like the look on his face, but I took the stolen, sorry, borrowed, cell phone out my pocket and scrolled through the contacts, finding the one I wanted, and pressed dial.

"Then im afraid, that will not be a good day for Nathan Drake"

I didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**Calakmul - Campeche, Mexico**

The campsite looked pretty normal, one central tent for the finds, 3 smaller tents dotted around the main one, stone circle encasing what would be the fire. All in all, a camp like others I had seen before. It was the pyramid in the background that caught my eye. I whistled.

"That is one big son of a bitch"

"You men are all about size"

"It's not the size that counts, it's the way you lay the bricks"

"Hmmmm, well your right about size not counting"

"A ha, a ha, funny"

I turned to look at my compadré. It was hard not to do it without smiling. Even kitted out in a white vest top and brown cargo shorts, she was sweating like a hooker in a church, gotta thank sully for that saying, but Elena still looked good.

"Sexy" I whispered to myself

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just saying, sweating" It was a disgusting heat, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I stopped at the edge of the trees looking again over the campsite.

"Nate look"

I turned in the direction in which she had nodded, and I could see people coming out of the main tent.

"Best go get acquainted again" I said as I took a step out of the forest.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here, if you take a look at the layout, you can see that there is clearly a tunnel that we haven't seen before. It leads straight from this tomb and then disappears. I think if we enter here, we could find something that has been missed." I pointed to the last tomb inside the pyramid, making sure Darrahn and Marie could see the faint x ray of the tunnel. Being certain that something was there was the only way I had kept sane the past 3 months. Finding nothing but hieroglyphics depicting market scenes was as mind numbing as licking a hell of a lot of stamps.

"Hmmmmm, I had heard talk from the locals of hidden death, they called it, below Calakmul. I have only been to this site on one other occasion, but I didn't stay that long, so I didn't get to check it out, as much as I would have liked too."

There was disappointment in his voice, and I felt a pang of sorrow for Dr Darrahn. Here was a man I had admired for so long, and he was the reason I had gotten into archaeology in the first place. Reading his published journals, and attending his rare lectures about what he had discovered and seen, he was truly an icon and role model, at least for me, I watched as he turned around with the map in his hand and left the tent.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well tickle my nipples with a feather"

I was taken aback by such an unexpected visitor, not in many years had I seen him, and never had I seen his female company, yet there he was, coming out of the jungle.

"Nathan Drake! Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, is that really you, or have I been out in the Mexican sun too long?" He had crossed the campsite in the time it had taken me to register who he was.

"Sure as eggs is eggs doc, it's me"

I grabbed him by the shoulders as he stopped in front of me and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you! Last I heard you were chasing the fabled Shambala. Oh don't look so surprised, I still talk to Sullivan occasionally"

"I guess my antics don't go un-noticed"

"Indeed they don't young man!" We both laughed "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Im Elena, pleased to meet you Dr Darrahn, Nate has told me a lot about you"

"No all bad things I hope Nathan" I raised my eyebrows

"Harry come on, I told you to call me Nate"

"Ok, ok, I yield, Nate. And you my dear can call me Harry." I took the girls hand and kissed it. "And I can safely say that all the bad things about me are deliciously juicy"

She laughed and Nate shook his head with a smile.

"Ahem"

"Ah yes, in my surprise, my manners have left me. Nate, Elena I would like to introduce my 2 field students, Marie and Blair. Both excelled in their classes and paid rapt attention in my lecturers, asking the right questions, and giving detailed answers, text book answers I might say and with their own youthful twist on the subjects.

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine"

"Dr Darrahn speaks of you frequently Mr Drake"

Blair outstretched his arm and shook the hand of the treasure hunter.

"Please call me Nate, or Drake"

"Drake. I heard from Dr Darrahn that you're a descendant of Sir Francis Drake"

"It's my claim to fame"

"Im sure. May I suggest we all go into the tent, the sun is very high in the sky, and the heat is making me light headed."

Blair was eyeing up the 2 guests like they were ruins meant to be deciphered. Unable to work them out, this is what I liked about Nate.

"That is the best sense I have heard today. Please come with me, and you can tell me what brings you to here, im very intrigued"

I walked the couple of steps back into the tent and laid the map I had in my hands back on the table using stones to keep it open and flat.

The table was littered with Mayan artefacts and stone tablets that had been found at the top of the pyramid, and some had been dug up from the ground surrounding the steps.

"So Nate, what brings you here? Not that it's unpleasant you understand, but I am at a loss as to why."

Marie and Blair looked up and straight into the new comers eyes and I sat down on the nearby stool to rest myself. Not as young as you used to be Harry, still got the fire though you old dog, I thought as I looked at Elena, and immediately crossed my legs.

"Well it's like this doc; I got a call from an old friend…" He stopped at this and looked at his companion who cleared her throat but didn't interrupt him. "Chloe Frazer, have you heard of her?" I shook my head. "Ah sheesh, well she knows who you are, well who doesn't" He said with a wink, and I laughed. "She said that you were doing a dig out here and needed my help, but im guessing that's not the case? She said she had a call from someone herself. So I don't know what's happened and now im as clueless as you"

"Hmmmm, it is a thinker, and I could use you. It seems the fates have brought you here when we have only just discovered something. Unless you are spying on me? And I should be worried?"

He laughed as heartily as I did.

"Awww Doc, good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"Come take a look at this. This is a map of the ground. You can see the main temple and the 4 chambers. But we have recently discovered, thanks to new technology, kindly funded by publishing company, hoping to get another book no doubt, a new tunnel" I indicated to the x ray of the last tomb and traced my finger down the tunnel that seemed to lead into no were.

"Well smack my ass. I wonder why it went undiscovered for so long!"

"It's only thanks to technology now a days Nate. Imagine what we could discover now in the Pyramids in Egypt! Why the thought almost makes my mouth water with possibilities."

"So what do you thinks down there"

I jumped when she spoke louder than I was expecting, but probably because she was so close.

"Well my dear Elena that is the question. Tell me, what do you know about this site?"

She looked at me with a fraction of uncertainty in her eyes. She turned and looked at Nate and then back to me.

"Well I know its Mayan, but that's pretty much stating the obvious, and the Mayans were Mesoamerican. They worshipped and they created the Gregorian calendar. That's all im afraid"

"Accurate none the less my dear. This site is called Calakmul. Ca, means 2, Lak means adjacent and Mul Signifies any artificial mound or pyramid. So CALAKMUL means The City of the 2 Adjacent Pyramids"

"This pyramid is the biggest and is one of the more famous pyramids of the Mayan civilisation. . Inside the pyramid are hieroglyphics depicting market places, and deep within the pyramid are 4 tombs. An original temple was built, and then a secondary temple was built around that to make it this size. Its 55 meters high, and the inner structure covers 2 sqkm"

"It is very impressive" Marie spoke with admiration in her words and I noticed Nate had nodded his head in agreement; smiling at them both I turned my attention back to Elena.

"The best known ruler of this pyramid was known as Yukom Yich'ak K'ak' which means Jaguar Paw, born in 649AD. He became ruler of this pyramid in 686AD. Jaguar Paw was the head of the vast Serpent head polity. And inside the ruins, as you may see, are emblems of a serpents head, or Kan. According to accounts at another site named Tikal, Jaguar Paw was captured by the Tikal ruler Hasaw Chan K'awil and sacrificed in 689AD"

Elena shifted her gaze and looked at the artefacts scattered on the table. Most of them had an emblem of a Serpent on them. Nate followed Elena with his gaze as she studied the remnants and then looked at the map.

"So has that tunnel got something to do with, sorry, what did you say? Jaguar Paw?"

"Yes my dear. It is believed, that Jaguar Paw was not actually sacrificed and that, instead, his lieutenant was captured and Jaguar Paw himself was buried in tomb 4"

"Directly were that new tunnel was discovered" Nate's excitement was evident, and I didn't blame him, I hadn't had the excited tingle of a find for years.

"That's right my boy"

"Well then, I think that's enough of a history lesson, what do you say we all go and see what is at the end of that tunnel? Would'nt you agree Dr Darrahn?" Blair addressed the room and then turned to me.

I looked around and everyone was smiling, eager for exploration. I sighed and stood up, a struggle, but I didn't make that apparent.

"Another brilliant idea my boy" I clapped Blair on the back.

"Let's go and venture the unknown. Go and get the equipment people. We have some exploring to do"

* * *

**Yich'ak K'ak Tomb - Calakmul**

Gross. You would think I had never been in a tomb before, I have, but it's gross. Im scared of spiders. They scare the bejeezers out of me. And a tomb that has been entered in thousands of years will get its fair share of cobwebs, and they home some futher mucking big buggery spiders. It wasn't so bad on the entrance to the pyramid because Blair had cleared the way for me. But we hadn't been in this chamber yet and he hadn't cleared the room. I was doomed. Ok, over dramatic but hell, I don't care. And these stupid pathetic little torches we all had were about as useful as a 1 legged man in an arse kicking contest.

So here I was, underground, in a lantern lit room, 3 archaeologists, 1 Tomb Raider, and Elena the blonde. I shivered, probably because of the blonde though.

"You ok?"

"Fine, someone walked over my grave is all" Thank you very much for your concern Mr 'Im related to Francis drake'.

"Tombs still give me the creeps" He said this in a whisper that only I heard; Dr Darrahn was examining the coffin while Blair and Elena were looking around the tomb for any signs of an opening. I stifled a laugh when blondey fell over.

"What's that about?" I can't say I wasn't interested. "You don't look like you're scared of anything"

"Believe me; I am scared of some things. Last year I found El Dorado."

"The city of gold?" Woah

"That's what I thought, but it turned out to be an ornate gold statue"

I was captivated. I followed him around the tomb as he was pressing on the back wall trying to find a hidden switch I guess. I didn't touch anything, I could see spiders running about and I was damned if I was going near them.

"The statue, well it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was cursed"

"Cursed….Your kidding right? Like voodoo, witch craft, hocus pocus? WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He stopped looking at the wall and turned directly to face me.

"Look, we barely got out of there alive, people died, true they were bad people, but they died. I know it sounds crazy but it happened"

It was hard not to believe him, the sincerity in his eyes, and the tone of his words. I looked at the floor and kicked a spider that looked like it was setting up camp on my boot. I was sick of feeling guilty all the time.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Have you two finished? Were not here for a social get together"

I was glad I was interrupted, even though it was Blair. Sometimes I could just shove a Mayan temple up his ass.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing" I said, turning away with a smirk on my face and the image in my head.

"Has anybody found anything yet?" I don't know were Blair gets off thinking he is in charge.

"Well, genius, why don't you look at the map and see if you can locate were the tunnel is supposed to be, that would be a start eh?"

"Probably the smartest idea you have had Marie, well done"

"Well sleeping with you wasn't my greatest idea, so it was only up from there right?"

The room fell silent, apart from the scurrying of the spiders, ergh, and all eyes were focused on Blair. Wait, did I hear ticking?

He cleared his throat and laid the map out on top of Jaguar Paws coffin.

"Well here is tomb 4, the one we are in"

He certainly puts the duh in dumb sometimes.

"And the tunnel leads directly here, it looks like it's directly central of the room"

"So the tunnel should be directly underneath this coffin?" 10 points to the blonde in the corner

"Elena, I think you're absolutely spot on my dear. While you were all engaged in the melodramatic escapades of tweedledumb and tweedledee over there, I found something interesting"

We all smirked at Dr Darrahn's statement, even I chuckled. Drake was the first over to the Dr's side, we all followed suit.

"As you can see here all around the coffin are hieroglyphics, the serpent emblem, Jaguars mainly, some eagles."

He wasn't kidding when he said there were mainly Jaguar heads. There were hundreds of them, and holes were the eyes should be.

"Underneath the eyes of each hieroglyphic are numbers" I noticed that everybody bent down to look at the hieroglyphic closest to them. Sure enough, underneath the eyes, were numbers.

"That's almost unnoticeable! If I didn't know I was looking for it, I wouldn't have found it. Especially in this light"

"Exactly Marie, its no wonder that previous archaeologists hadn't documented this find."

I was in awe, he had found something completely brand new, and I was a part of it, this was exciting.

"So can you tell me" the Dr continued "What are the Mayans Famous for, Elena? You told me before"

"The calendar?"

"Precisely! We will make an archaeologist out of you yet my dear"

I rolled my eyes; Drake was looking at blondey with admiration and pride in his eyes. Someone get me a bucket.

"And with regards to the calendar, the Mayans claimed that the world would end in 2012"

I snorted at the ridiculousness of that.

"Anything is possible until it's proved wrong Marie. Remember that."

Well consider me chastised

"So as I was saying, they claimed the world would end in 2012, and I have located a Jaguars Head with only one eye. Below that eye is a date. Come here Nate and tell me what date is shown.

"My Mayan numerals aint up to scratch like they used to be doc, but I will give it a go. Hmmmm. Well the Mayans used a base number of 20. A dot represents one, a line represents 5. This shell represents a 0"

"First grade stuff" I whispered to myself, nobody noticed as Drake carried on. I could see the Dr nodding in agreement to the oh so basic stuff, I could do this in my sleep.

"You work it out starting from the bottom. There are 2 lines, and a line represents 5, and then 2 dots, and a dot represents a 1, but there are 2, so that first number is 12. Now the higher we go the more value each symbol has. So the shell is in the 20s row, but it's worth 0, so look above the shell to the line. Now that line above the shell is in the 400's row, and the line represents 5, so 400 x 5 is 2000, then plus the original number 12, that's 2012"

I slow clapped in my head at the treasure hunters apparent mathematical skills.

"I think this Jaguar symbol has only one eye because the Mayans predicted the world would end in 2012. Now im not sure if you are all aware but there is the faintest ticking noise coming from this chamber."

"I heard that too Dr Darranh, but I thought I was just hearing things"

"Perceptive as ever Marie. Now, here's my theory, I have heard from numerous, what do you call them Blair? Tomb Raiders?" Blair looked up from the coffin and nodded in agreement. "Well, they spoke of some tombs with intricate systems were they could only be accessed if you chose the correct sequence. But what could be the sequence for this particular tomb?"

"Dates" I barely said it any higher than a whisper, but he nodded enthusiastically.

"Precisely"

"We just saw that the Jaguar had a year on it" I pointed to where Drake was stood "And it looks like the Serpent emblem is the second most common hieroglyphic so that would be the days, and that leaves the Eagles with the months." I was getting excited by what I was saying, ok, so this was cool.

"So if we were to, stick our fingers were the sun doesn't shine, on today's date, well, who knows."

"Im game" I said

"Me too" Elena piped up, shut up bitch

"I think you're onto something there doc, so what's today's date? 18th June 2010?"

"That's the one my boy. Nate, you find the year, Marie you find the date and Elena, would you do the honours of finding the month?

"It would be a pleasure" God she grates me 'it would be a pleasure', I bet it would, slag.

"Do you know what symbol you will be looking for?" I looked up at blondey, hoping she would get this wrong.

"Well, if it's June, im looking for a 6. So if a line represents 5 and a dot represents one, im looking for a line with a dot above it?"

Bitch

"How delightfully bright you are Elena. Now hop to it everyone"

The Dr clapped twice while saying this and we all scattered, Blair was helping Drake, because he had the most to find with the Jaguars. I concentrated on the Serpent emblem.

"Found it" Elena shouted from the end of the coffin. Damn it I wanted to find it before her. I seen the Doc going over to check she had the correct one

"That is 6, for June, well done my lovely. Now stick your finger in there"

I watched her face as she did. There was a resounding clang from below, like something unlocking. The excitement in the air grew thicker, and my heart was pounding, urging me to find mine, that is when I spotted it.

"18" I stuck my finger into the hole and there was another clang.

"We are almost there, boys? Have you found it?"

"Not yet Dr Darrahn" Blair was looking frantically for the year.

"I got it! 2010" Shouted Drake opposite from me.

"Here goes nothing" Said Drake as he stuck his finger into the eye of the Jaguar. There was a third clang from below. Elena's scream was the last thing I heard before the floor disappeared from beneath me, and I fell.

* * *

**The Tunnel**

"Hello? Is everyone ok?"

"That hurt like hell"

"Ow my ass"

"I can't see anything"

"My flashlights broke, has anybody got theirs?"

"Mines broke to"

"I dropped mine on the way down"

There was movement all around me, but I lay on the floor in astonishment.

"Well that was different" I looked around in vain, it was pitch black, and I couldn't even see my hand as I held it up in front of me. From were I had landed I looked up and could see the faint glow from the light in the chamber above. We had all fallen quite a distance judging by it. "What is it they say? Expect the unexpected? And that certainly was unexpected"

"You can say that again doc" Nate's voice was pretty close but I couldn't determine his exact location.

"I expected a door to open, not the floor" I pushed myself up.

"It's pretty obvious now you think about it Dr Darrahn."

"How so Marie?"

"Well, when bl….Elena stuck her finger in that hole, there was movement and a clang from underneath us, at first I thought it would open up a door like you said" I could hear Marie moving about in the dark but I still couldn't even make out anything. "So then when I found what I was looking for, there was the same sound and movement from underneath. Unfortunately by the time I realised fully, Nate and Blair had found their year. And BA DA BOOM, here we are. I've found my flashlight."

There was a sudden beam of light from Marie's direction and I could see her face illuminated.

"Well done my dear." I walked over to meet her and could see the shapes of others following suite. "May I take that from you Marie" I took the light from her as she nodded and shone it around.

We were in a tunnel, no doubt about that. But it was wider than I thought. I turned and behind me was a solid wall a couple of feet away. "Not going that way" I muttered. I turned and shone the light in the other direction. Nate, Elena and Blair were standing close together and brushing the dirt and cobwebs off themselves. Marie was stood looking down the tunnel to were I had pointed the light. It seemed endless.

"I guess the only way is forward my friends, im afraid we cannot go back the way we came." Shining the light above, everybody looked up. There was no way on this earth we could climb back up. The walls were completely smooth stone. "Hmmmm" I took a few steps forward, my ankle was painful, probably sprained with the fall, This I going to hinder me somewhat I thought.

"You ok Dr Darrahn?"

"Yes, yes im fine"

I pushed past the group and stood just beyond them trying to see down the dark tunnel.

"Shall we push on?" I turned and looked at everyone behind me and they all nodded in the narrow light. "Very well. Forward ho"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

God damn that hurt. I was still rubbing my ass while I walked behind. I was glad it was so dark, I could feel cobwebs on my face, and I didn't need to see how big they were, or if there was anything attached to them. I looked around; well I couldn't see anything unless the light passed over it, and there was nothing apart from walls and corridor.

The walls were strange though, completely smooth stone, nothing distinctive what so ever. The tunnel was quite wide so I walked slightly to the left and I touched the wall with my fingertips, it was so cold.

"What type of stone do you think it is?" I asked out loud. The footsteps stopped and the light shone directly at me. Blair answered.

"I don't know, it's not like anything I have seen before. At first I thought it was marble, but it has no colour and no markings on it. Not even the suggestion of a pattern. Have you noticed anything Marie?" "No, apart from its cold to the touch, that's all I can determine" I moved a little bit closer to the group, I didn't realise how far I had fallen behind. I sped up my pace and Darrahn used the beam to guide my way. Oh…here I go again I thought.

"Oh for god'ss sake" I shouted just as I seen the skeleton and I fell face first over its leg.

"Marie, are you ok?" Darrahn had come over and shone the beam on me. I just wanted a hole to open up and swallow me.

"Yes, of course im fine after falling over the leg of a dead person, even better now im face down covered in cobwebs. And it's just peachy that I have grazed my hands, knees and face"

"So you could have been better?"

"Obviously Blair" I turned on my back and sat up. Darrahn had cast the beam over the culprit of my fall.

"How old do you reckon it is?" I'd almost forgotten blondey was there…almost.

"It's hard to say. It's naked though"

True to Nates words, the skeleton was just a skeleton, not even the slightest bit of fabric on it.

"What's that?" I reached to the left of the skeleton and pulled the strap that was just showing in the light and pulled it towards me. Well talk about an anti climax. "It's a drum"

"That's very strange, a naked skeleton, and a drum" Darrahn cast his torch around the floor in search of anything else as he said this. But found nothing. "This gets ever the more exciting and stranger"

I stood up and brushed myself off. I was going to hurt in the morning, and it felt like I had already bruised every part of my body

"Here you go my trippy little friend, have your drum back, cover your modesty" I placed the drum in between the skeletons legs and hit the top.

The sound of the drum echoed down the tunnel and the walls hummed and burst into light.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What just happened?" The tunnel had gone dark again after that sudden blast of light. There was a faint glow coming from the walls but only enough to know that a wall was there. "What did you do Marie?"

"All I did was hit the drum, I placed it on the floor then tapped it…here Blair" Marie picked up the drum again and brought it over to me. I took it out of her hands and held it. She hit the top. The walls lit up.

"Would you look at that" I turned to look at Drake as he walked towards the wall. "I aint ever seen anything like this before" He stroked his hand over the wall. "It's warm, and there are hieroglyphics"

"So there is. Well I never" Dr Darrahn looked in awe and I saw Drake move back towards the start of the tunnel. I became aware that I hadn't moved since Marie had tapped the drum. It was so odd. I felt alive, I was right about the tunnel, this bit about the walls I hadn't known, but I was hoping with all my might that I was right about what I was going to find.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Magic, I didn't believe in magic. Well I did...ish. Id seen a curse, and I'd seen people change. Was magic so different? I walked towards the entrance to the tunnel. The wall was gently humming and radiating light from the hieroglyphics. "Amazing" I spoke to myself.

"It's beautiful" Elena appeared next to me, I hadn't noticed her approach me. She was so close, damn she smelt good.

"Yeah it's something alright" I studied the pictures in front but they seemed to be fading, Elena must have been reading my mind.

"They are getting dimmer"

"Yeah…Blair, give me that drum quick" I saw the guy walk over to me, and gave me the drum. And I tapped it. Once again the wall illuminated the corridor and the pictures got brighter. And I looked at both sides of the corridor.

"It looks staggered. Like one side is one part, and then on the opposite side diagonal it's the next part and so on and so forth. Look!" I pointed to the end of the tunnel.

"It appears to be a door" The doc had seen what it was first and everybody was looking at it while I turned my attention back to the walls. I'd seen this before. I tapped the drum because the light was fading.

"Rabi'nal Achí" I said

"Excuse me?" Blair had moved closer to me and Elana.

"The Rabi'nal Achí, or The Warrior of Rabi'nal. It's a Mayan story."

"You're not as dumb as you look Nate" I gave Elena a stern look, failed. I smiled.

"Well don't leave us in suspense my boy. You have the floor, enlighten us"

"You got it doc, this seems to the beginning. You see, it's a play, translated many years ago, and it's told through dance and music. It's also known as Xajooj Tun or the Drum Dance"

"Well that explains the walls. The drum must be causing this reaction" The doc indicated to the walls which were slowly dimming. "I do wonder how it works though, it truly is a mystery…Im sorry Nate, I digress, please continue"

I tapped the drum.

"The story tells of a warrior, or Achí, from a place called K'iche, who challenges Lord Ojob' Toj of Rabi'nal to come out of his fortress"

Tapping the drum I moved to the opposite wall with everybody following.

"See, here it says that the warrior of Rabi'nal intervenes and the 2 warriors engage in a fight." I tapped the drum and the hieroglyphics got brighter. "The warrior of K'iche is captured and the warrior of Rabi'nal enters the palace of Lord Ojob' Toj to announce the capture."

I tapped the drum and moved further down the corridor. That door is getting mighty close.

"The warrior of Rabi'nal returns to the captured and bound warrior of K'iche to tell him about the response of Lord Ojob' Toj." I stopped and looked at everybody, looks like they are hanging on every word you say Nate, I winked at Elena and tapped the drum at the same time, I noticed she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Here it says that the warrior of K'iche is brought to the palace of Ojob' Toj, were after interrogation he obtains certain lordly wand warrior related privileges."

"Wait, hold on, what? I thought he had been captured? Why has he now been given privelages?"

"This is where I get confused Marie, because im not sure, I haven't actually read it, or seen it for that matter. You see, the warrior is accused of trying to steal children. The children of Rabinaleb. This was considered a grave violation of mayan law."

"Well its stealing, and its children, of course it was a violation of mayan law, pretty much stating the obvious" Marie looked at me and blushed. "Sorry, I can't hold my tongue"

I laughed "Its ok, it makes you endearing." I tapped the drum and moved towards the door and read the wall. "The warrior, having eaten well and being intoxicated from the beverages he took, dances 3 dances including one with the Princess of Rabi'nal. Sounds like a Romeo to me"

"Me too my boy, who can say that they wouldn't request the dance of a Princess if they were to be executed"

The doc sure was funny.

"Ha, yeah, I agree." I tapped the drum and moved to stand by the door. "The last dance he does, tests the agility of eagle and jaguar factions of the Rabi'nal warriors"

I turned to face the door which was pulsating light. I tapped the drum it again and it got brighter. Pretty cool stuff.

"This final section tells us that the warrior is tied to a tree an executed by arrows, shot at him by the eagle and jaguar warriors of the kingdom of Rabi'nal." The picture on the door was of a tree with a figure bound too it. All around the tree were many arrows. Each arrow had a picture at the end. Jaguars and Eagles. That Figures.

"Beautifully told Nate" I tapped the drum as the doc spoke. "And here we have reached the light at the end of the tunnel you might say. Now does anybody know what we do from here?"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The children of the Rabi'naleb. God I hope I didn't look too suspicious when treasure boy said that. I tried not to look up at Blair, but I could feel him looking at me. Seems like old Blairy boy was right. That really irritates me.

But I was going to be rich, Rich Marie, had a nice ring to it. I liked that.

Being rich was the only thing I didn't mind Blair being right about. I just hope it didn't come at a price, that would suck.

We had all stopped at the door. The doc was right. What DO we do now? We were all stuck in a corridor, at a wall, what the other seemed to think was a door. It was plausible to be a door. I mean it wasn't connected to the side walls and I had walked towards the door and looked at were it met the wall. There was definitely a gap.

"What do you see Marie? Anything?"

"Nah Dr Darrahn, well I mean there is a gap here" I walked to the other side. "And there is a gap here, so yeah, you're right, it is a door."

I walked over towards the picture as the drum echoed. I brushed my hand over the door.

"Its smooth, same as the corridor" I pushed it, nothing.

Blair came over and pushed the door too.

"We can't just be stuck here! There has to be a way through"

Blair was getting agitated and frustratingly pushing the door to no avail.

"Al right macho man, calm down. We will find a way through. Drake? Dr? Any suggestions?

"Im afraid not. You Nate?"

Drake had been checking the gaps at the side.

"Well, I can't find anything. It's not like there is a button or a hole for anything."

"Maybe you should try a secret word."

I turned and looked at blondey dumbstruck, a secret word, was she kidding me?

"It's worth a try I would say" I looked at the doc dumfounded. Was this conversation really happening?

"You're kidding right? I mean, seriously? A magic word?" I said mockingly. I turned to look at everybody. Blair opened his mouth and shouted.

"OPEN SESAME"

I held my breath as the lights went out.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What? What just happened? He can't have been right. No way, im not having that. It was pitch black, but there was no sound of movement. No door opening, I don't even think I could hear anybody breathing.

"Nate?"

"Yeah doc?"

"Would you do the honours or tapping the drum please?"

Well that was a mental mind slap. I was stupid, I realised that it had been a while since I had hit the drum, and now I think about it, it was getting darker in the tunnel while Marie and Blair were trying the door.

"Sorry guys" I tapped the drum and the corridor lit up once again along with the door.

Elena was silently laughing behind her hand, way to go Nate I said to myself. I looked at the doc who was smiling at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"THAT'S IT!" I turned to see Blair finish shouting and he headed towards me, Christ he looks furious. He grabbed the drum out of my hand and through it with all his might against the door.

There was an extremely loud thud as the drum hit the door and made its special little drum noise. The sound reverberated around the room. Crack.

"What was that?" I turned to look where Blair had thrown the drum. The Noise was getting louder. It was a drum beat, coming from the door.

"Oh my god! The door" Marie was dancing on the spot, pointing at the door in horror.

"OH crap" I looked as a crack appeared at the top and the bottom of the door.

"What the hell Blair! You've gone and done it now ya stupid tit" Marie was shouting at Blair, but I didn't take my eyes off the door.

"Errr Nate? What happens when those cracks meet?" Elena had moved to stand next to me and grabbed my arm.

"I think we better hit the dirt.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A door is not going to stop me. Not in a god damn hells chance. Im so close I can taste it. Its right there, I know it is. A magic word? Well it was worth a shot.

"OPEN SESAME" That was as loud as I could have shouted it. I was pretty shocked when the lights went out. It's worked, god damn it Blair it's worked. Well, I thought so; until Darrahn asked Drake to tap the drum and the lights came back on.

I snapped.

I ran towards Drake but it felt like I was having an out of body experience, I could see myself shouting and the anger on my face. Adrenaline was coursing through my body. Id had enough.

God damn son of a bitch. I grabbed the drum out of his hand and launched it with all my might at the door. I immediately felt better. Momentarily.

The sound of the drum had echoed so loud around us. And it was getting louder, like many drums beating in rhythm. Uh oh.

I turned as Marie was shouting towards the door, but I didn't register what she had said. The door was pulsating and there was a crack forming at the bottom and the top of the door gradually creeping towards each other. This is not going to end well.

"HIT THE DIRT" I turned and seen Drake throw himself and Elena on the ground and he covered her. Marie dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball, Dr Darrahn knelt next to her and covered them both with his arms and I just stood there and watched as the cracks met in the middle.

The loudest boom I had ever heard resulted in the joining, and the brightest, purest most intense light I had ever seen shone from the join.

There was a huge surge of light and I was thrown backwards.

My face burning was the only thing I felt before I went unconscious.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Of all the stupidest ill brained morons in the world, Blair was by far the dumbest. Ok, so I can't completely blame him, I mean, I didn't know this was going to happen and I don't think he knew what was going to happen, even with his smarmy wisdom.

Hit the Dirt was the last thing I heard, and I didn't need telling twice. I instantly dropped to the floor, I felt someone cover me, and I opened an eye and seen the doc. That was sweet.

My ears were still ringing. Not in all my college partying days had I heard anything that loud.

Darrahn was stirring on top of me and I gently eased him up and he sat with his back against the wall blinking.

"You ok Dr Darrahn?" My words sounded odd, like I was talking through a silencer or summat crazy like that.

It took me a second to realise that the corridor was light. I could see everybody getting up off the floor, Drake was talking to Blondey but I couldn't hear anything. It was so muffled, oh great; I've gone deaf, im gunna kick Blair directly in the nut sack. I stood up and turned to look around; Blair was lying on the floor, not moving.

Oh shit the bed.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh boy did I feel like crap. I felt numb from the neck down, and my face was on fire.

It was deathly silent, but I could feel faint vibrations through the floor, probably the remnants of my genius idea. And now I was paying for being bad tempered. I was in pain, but I wasn't going to move out of fear of feeling worse. I wasn't even going to scream with in pain.

It had all led up to this, the research, hanging around the tomb raiders, hearing stories about this place. That one guy was right about the tunnel being underneath here. I wish the A hole would have told me what to expect.

I had wondered how he had known about this place. The Dr was right about the locals saying there was a 'hidden death under here, and that one armed thief had told me already. Maybe I should have questioned how he knew. Shoulda coulda woulda Blair.

I hadn't always been a glory hunting smart ass, I wasn't given certain privelages my college buddies had growing up, and the lure of money was too much. Im only human, I thought.

A human that felt like he was about to die. But someone at deaths door wouldn't be gaining an aching feeling in his whole body, so that was a good sign, but I still wasn't going to move. But it wouldn't kill me to open my eyes. So I slowly did.

It was an effort, but I was pushing myself.

I was laying in the middle of a forest. I blinked a couple of times. This wasn't right. Was I dead? I looked up, and the moon was shining. I turned my head to the side and was surrounded by trees. I was freaked out, I needed to move. Surprisingly I could, but if I was dead, it wasn't surprising. My face was still burning though. I reached up and touched my face very gingerly with my finger tips. Yeah, that hurt. In the moon I could see that my hand was covered in dark liquid. And I was betting that dark liquid was my blood.

There was a rustle next to me, and my head snapped to the right in its direction, and Marie stepped out into the clearing. She moved closer towards me, and she looked nervous.

"Marie?" I said in no more than a whisper, but she kept going and passed right through me.

I turned around and stood, looking at her as she looked up towards the moon and then back down again, slapping her body in places she was getting bit I imagine.

I reached out and touched her and she shuddered and looked around.

"MARIE" I shouted at the top of my voice and she looked around but made no other movement.

We were all in corridor, so if im dead, then I should have left them there, maybe Marie was dead too? But if she was, then why couldn't she see me? It was to much for me to process and the pain in my face was growing stronger and my body felt more and more heavy. I crumpled to the floor and sat with my arms around my knees rocking. This cant be happening, I don't know what was going on. I heard another rustle next to me and then I heard Marie scream.

"JESUS CHRIST ON A CROSS"

"Bloody hell Marie, calm yourself"

"Calm myself! You nearly gave me a god damn heart attack" Ok, this was familiar I thought. Why did you have to sneak up on me like that? And why did we have to meet here?"

"It was the safest place, out of earshot" I said at exactly the same time as my other self did.

This WAS familiar, this was the night Marie had stolen Darrahns phone to get Drake here.

I started hyperventilating sat on the spot where I was. I was watching myself have a conversation with Marie that had happened weeks ago, before we got into the tomb.

I had to warn us, I had to warn us some how, warn us not to go into the temple. Then I wouldn't die. Or if I wasn't dead, I would sure as hell stop my self acting like a prat.

I tried to move but my body was heavy and I was in pain, so much pain. All I could do was lay on the floor shouting out for them to notice me. My face burned and I began to shake. I put my hands on my face, all I could hear were shouts.

Blair…I tried to call out but I was hurting too much to even breath properly.

I closed my eyes, and I was dragged backwards into the darkness.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Blair, wake up you stupid moron! Wake up"

"Marie, take it easy, try not to move him"

Dr Darrahn had grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them a little bit harder than normal, but it made me stop shaking Blair.

"He shouldn't be moved until he comes round and we can asses his condition"

"If he comes round…IF" It was odd the way I felt. I didn't exactly like Blair, but I didn't mind having him around. I began to sob. The corridor was very warm, and my legs were burnt where Darrahn hadn't covered me. Damn, I couldn't complain, not while looking at Blair. His face was a mess. Even through the tears in my eyes I could see the raw flesh where the skin had melted off. It was making me nauseous.

"Come" The Dr pulled me from Blair's side and stood me up. I didn't look him in the face. He had hold of both my arms on the shoulders and I was facing him. His arms where burnt.

"Umm…Thanks for covering me, you know, from the light. I would have been a lot worse than I am."

"It was no problem my dear. Quite the chivalrous act." He winked at me, and the little creases near his eyes became apparent. It was easy to see that he was handsome in his younger years, the charm was still there in his face.

"MARIE" I jumped a mile off the floor. I turned and Blair was sat upright with his hands on his face.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I left the Dr standing and rushed over to Blair's side.

"I was there, I seen us, but I tried to stop us so I wouldn't die, I don't want to be dead"

I laughed out loud; I was more relieved than amused.

"Your not dead divvy. Although…I did think you were."

"My face it's painful"

I turned and looked at Darrahn, and looked back at Blair. I was open mouthed; I didn't know what to say and turned back to Darrahn looking for help.

"That bad huh?" Blair said with some amusement in his voice.

"Blair my boy, you got the full effect of the door and im afraid your face has suffered some what"

"Oh…I see. It's very painful"

"Yes, it appears that the flesh is exposed and you have been badly burned. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do for you here. The best bet is to find a way out and get you too a hospital so we can get it cleaned and covered."

"Harry, here, I have a bottle of water in my pocket, I forgot I had it there. We could bath his wounds?"

Well, I didn't know what to say. Blondey had stepped up and I looked at her, still with my mouth open like a fish.

"Here" I ripped off the sleeves on my t shirt and tied them together. Blondey came over and told Blair to lean backwards. I gave her the make shift bandage and she drenched it in water and rung it out.

"This may sting a little" She said as she wrapped the damp fabric around the right side of Blair's face.

He winced and shouted until she had finished.

"Cheers Florence nightingale" I said without looking at here.

"Yeah thank you, Elena" Blair struggled saying it through his sharp breathing.

"Don't mention it, glad I could help"

"Can you stand?" Darrahn came over and knelt next to Blair

"Yes, I think so, im aching but I think I got it" He wobbled a little bit as he stood, but used me and the Dr as stabilisers.

"You gimp, why did you have to throw a hissy fit?" I was still pissed at him, im not one to forget. We walked a few steps

"Well, I didn't know that was going to happen did I. Im just glad im ok, and everyone else is ok...Where's Drake?"

We all looked up; I hadn't heard him in a while.

The door was open, and light was shining through it into the corridor where we all stood. Drake was in the opening like a silhouette because the light was so bright.

Blair had been blasted back quite a bit and we made our way towards Drake. He didn't turn around as we walked towards him, but he spoke over his shoulder.

"You guys, have gotta come see this"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That was one hell of a bang. I barely had enough time to cover Elena after I shouted hit the dirt. I seen the cracks meet and knew that this wasn't going to go well. It's a shame Blair hadn't heard me. His face was a mess. I'd briefly seen it when he sat up. Yikes. Im glad that wasn't Elena or me. My clothes felt hot when the blast came, im surprised they didn't burn off. Maybe that's what happened to the skeleton? It was plausible; maybe the unlucky soul was caught in the centre of the blast, but then why would the door have been closed? Something for me to think about.

Elena had walked over to the others to see to Blair. He was in good hands. I turned to look at the open door. The drum was laying next to it so I walked over and picked it up. No damage done. Tough little cookie. I slung it over my back and looked directly through the door. The room was bright and it took a while for my eyes to adjust as I walked towards the opening.

I stopped in the doorway and surveyed the room in front of me. I didn't blink for a long time as I took in the surroundings.

"You guys, have gotta come see this" I said over my shoulder. And I smiled.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a struggle to get Blair moving, he was a bit unstable, but Marie, Elena and myself managed to walk him towards the open door.

The wall had completely cracked down the middle and opened up. I eyed it up with some questioning as I approached Nate. It looked like a clean break. Like it was meant to open, but what an odd way to open a door, I mean with a crack? Not your usual door opening technique either, the bang of the drum was louder than Nate was tapping it and it must have triggered whatever mechanism was keeping the door closed.

A marvel. A mystery. A disaster. But complete Genius.

My respect from the Mayans was fluctuating; they had created something so extraordinary and marvellous but had nearly cost the life of my field student.

A double edged sword.

This was turning out to be a good story to tell in one of my lectures, or a new journal to be published.

It wasn't until I reached Nate that I knew nobody would believe me If I told them, because I wasn't sure if I believed what I was seeing.

Jesus Blair was heavy. Every step was a struggle. I always thought he was more brain than brawn, and it felt like Drake was miles away.

"You need to cut down on the fast food fatty" I said to Blair, who chuckled.

It was easy to like him when he was quiet.

We reached where Drake was stood and Blair, Elena and Darrahn gasped. I stopped looking at Blair whose face was lit up. I turned to face the source of light and stopped breathing.

The room before me was circular. Hieroglyphics adorned the walls and floor, and there were fire torches mounted up high, illuminating everything.

In the centre of the room stood a round, raised dais.

And what was more amazing was that absolutely everything was made of jade. The floors, the wall, the dais, everything.

I looked at the pictures a little closer and noticed that inset into the jade, were different coloured beads, thousands of them around the room, each glowing in the light.

Greens, whites, lavender, yellows and oranges white, black and reds. Sounded like I was gunna burst into a song about Josephs technicolor dream coat or something.

I glanced down to the floor and the intricate pictures were magnificent. It was breathtaking.

"Well I'll be" I turned to see the Dr looking to his left and I peeked around Blair to take a look.

Next to us was a giant triangular cut out in the floor, filled with a shimmering silver liquid.

"What is it?" I looked to the right just past Drake and there was a similar cut-out in the floor, filled with the same liquid. The Dr and Drake shrugged.

I glanced upwards and surveyed the room. There were a total of 6 triangle cut-outs in the floor.

"It looks like a trivial pursuit playing piece. Ha" Dr Darrahn sounded absent when he said it and didn't take his eyes of the pools.

"I can't believe it, it's beautiful"

This one time, I agreed with Blondey.

Drake walked slowly into the room and down the path in front of us, and we all followed. It was so tempting to touch the liquid in the triangle pools; I could just drop Blair and do it. I had noticed he had gone a little bit stiffer and wasn't putting as much weight onto me, which was a relief.

It was eerily quiet, so quiet that I could hear the walls sparkling, which I thought was crazy, but true.

"When something is this quiet, it means it's not meant to BE this quiet"

"Don't be ridiculous Marie" Blair was getting the strength in his voice back, which frankly, pissed me off.

Blair dropped his arm off my shoulder and stood on his own.

I wiggled my arm which had gone numb and walked towards the platform.

"Watch your step" Drake had stopped and I peered around him.

The dais appeared to be a column in the middle of a huge pit and around the pit were sort of bridges leading from paths, similar to the one we were stood on, around the room and up to the dais.

The dais itself was also made of jade

"The children of rabi'naleb" Drake said this as a whisper, not to anybody in particular. He was looking down into the pit, and I followed his stare.

At the bottom were the bodies of 6 children, each laid out in the foetal position, evenly spaced out, under the gaps between the paths. It was creepy seeing these children, from thousands of years ago, I shuddered.

"It's so sad"

"Why do you say that Marie?" The Dr looked at me "These children were obviously something to be admired and to be protected, exquisitely beautiful."

"And it's not just the children doc"

Drake had turned our attention from the Dr to him. He was looking at the dais.

Above each of the gaps on the dais, stood a statue. A perfect statue, about 15 inches tall, sculpted in the most beautiful way that I nearly cried, nearly, and each was a different colour to the next.

"Its jadeite" We all looked at the Dr with a question on our lips, he rolled his eyes with a smile "Jadeite is the most valuable version of Jade. It's close to the value of a diamond. And something this size, is worth…well god only knows. The Mayans had no gold, no metal for that matter, and the importance of a person was measured by how much jade they had upon them. Some even had jade on their teeth. That's how valued it was. See how it's translucent, pure colour too. Stunning"

Dr Darrahn reached out to run a finger over the lavender coloured statue that was closest to him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you"

There was a click to the side of me and I looked.

Blair had his right arm outstretched and was pointing a gun directly at Dr Darrahn.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Im sorry" I was sorry, I was sorry I was doing this but I had too, they didn't understand, I had to pay.

Darrahn was looking at me in astonishment, and a hint of disappointment. I held back tears.

"Blair, what are you doing? Put the gun down buddy"

"Shut up Drake" I turned the gun on Drake, it felt so heavy. I had never held a gun before this expedition. But I had to learn fast, my pal taught me how to hold it and what to do. He was concerned I was into something deep, he was right, but I couldn't tell him, that would have gotten him into all of this mess, and it was bad enough getting me out of it. "I don't need you anymore Drake, so it would do you well to shut the hell up"

"Don't need him anymore? What do you mean?" Elena had stepped forward but I flicked the gun to indicate her staying put.

"Didn't you wonder why you were here Drake? I was shocked at first that you had actually turned up, but I knew if Chloe had a word with you, you would have come. Im surprised you brought your latest squeeze with you" I nodded at Elena. "But I wondered how I could get you here, without calling her directly. So I placed a call, no, sorry, Marie placed a call using the Dr's phone."

I seen Marie put her head down.

"Marie? You're in this too?"

"Im sorry Dr Darrahn, I really am, but I just, he...I didn't know he was going to pull a gun on you. We where supposed to take the treasure and leave." She turned to look at me "That's what you said Blair"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID" I was shaking, I felt sick that I was doing this, but it had to be done. I had to pay.

"How did you know anything was going to be down here?" Drake looked at Elena while she spoke, and then everyone looked at me.

"Eddie Rajah" I stared at Drake who looked taken back. Elena tensed up I noticed, so she must have had a run in with him too.

"I met him nearly 2 years ago, and he told me of stories of this place. He had visited here before but didn't find anything. He tortured a few locals and gathered information from them, piecing it together. He told me of the treasure that was here while he was drunk, but he didn't know how to get too it."

I was sweating so much, the room had gotten warmer, and the sweat was stinging the burnt flesh on my face.

"I told him that I was an archaeologist, and I was studying under you" I nodded at the Dr "He told me we could both get to the treasure and take off with it. I admit I believed him, but he turned. A few weeks later he visited my house where my mum and sister live. He threatened them, and then me." I choked through the words "If I don't get this he will kill them, I have to do this"

"I thought you just wanted the treasure, I didn't know you were in trouble Blair" Marie looked at me.

"Don't you pity me. It's just the way it is"

"And what about me Blair? You made me do this without telling me the full story?"

"A promise is a promise Marie, we will take what we need for Eddie and the rest of these will be yours and mine."

"Eddie Rajah is dead Blair, I saw him murdered last year, trust me, you don't need to worry about that"

I looked at Drake "You lie, I would have heard"

"He isn't lying Blair. Me and Nate, we saw him, he was attacked, by these creatures. Even we barely got out of there alive"

I wanted to believe them, and I faltered

"Creatures? You will have me believe that? Im holding the gun, and the best you can do is creatures? I can't take that chance that he is dead, what if he has someone else covering even if he is dead? I can't take that chance"

I reached my left arm sideways and grabbed the yellow statue.

There was an ear piercing scream and I jumped. The group in front of me staggered backwards but they weren't looking at me. I looked around the room trying to find the source of the noise and something moved in the corner of my eye

I looked down into the pit, and the children of the Rabi'naleb were standing up looking at me, screaming.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, wasn't this just getting better by the minute? I looked down into the pit and was immediately and completely terrified. Blair had gone completely white but he hadn't let go of the statue, damn, that would have been the first thing I would have done. The screams were so loud, it was unbearable. I put my hands to my ears. And I regretted it instantly.

The children turned and looked at me because of my sudden movement, and I froze. One of them hissed at me, but I still didn't move.

"Don't move"

"Does it look like I have any intention of bloody moving Drake?" God he was a moron.

After what seemed like a lifetime the children turned their attention back to Blair who had moved a couple of steps backwards. I wanted to cry with fear as the mummified children slowly climbed up the walls.

Their move was so animalistic as they climbed towards us, it was grotesque to watch yet I couldn't take my eyes away. I watched as Blair was moving backwards and the children were reached the top and got out of the pit and began crawling towards him. Their screaming stopped as they crawled onto the floor.

The smell was horrendous. They must not have moved in so long and the stench was making me gag.

"Keep it steady Marie" Blondey whispered stood next to me. I moved my arms very slowly from my head and to my side.

Blair looked panic stricken, and then one of them jumped.

There was a gun shot and the child fell backwards, and dust flew everywhere. I threw up.

The child that had been shot, sat up from were it had landed, half of its head missing, and it screamed. So ferociously, that the room shook. The other children gathered to the fallen one and began screaming too, louder than when Blair grabbed the statue.

The Dr had moved closer to us and watched with intent focus. I was right along side him.

The children turned and lined up in formation and crept towards Blair who had backed himself at one of the liquid pools.

They were ready to pounce and a million things went through my head in a split second. I didn't like Blair, but this was scary, even for him.

"MARIE DON'T!"

I lunged forward and grabbed the statue opposite me ignoring the Dr's shouts.

I looked towards Blair who was shaking his head at me, and noticed half the children turn and hiss at me and came running towards me.

But I held the statue close to me like I was accepting an Oscar, clearly for the stupidest bitch award.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"MARIE DON'T!" But I had shouted it too late. She ran up the path towards the central dais and grabbed the statue in front of her before I even had chance to blink. And then I heard the hiss from the creature like children.

"RUN" Nate shouted and pushed Marie up past the dais I followed suite, close behind Elena.

"Nate there is no were to go, we are trapped!"

We had reached the wall opposite where we had entered the room. No escape.

Elena was banging on the wall and was Marie was frozen to the spot.

I seen Nate run from where he was stood, and it wasn't until Marie screamed I realised he had thrown himself in front of her as one of the children attacked.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My life flashed before my eyes as I was glued to the spot. Nowhere to run to, no door behind me, just wall. I was stupid, why did I have to grab it. Blondey next to me was banging stupidly on the door.

It was a useless attempt and it took all my strength to tell her. Just as I opened my mouth I saw one of the children jump. I didn't know whether to run or just throw the statue. Before I had time to react Drake ran in front of me. I felt a wash of pleasure sweep over me, well, it was a fleeting feeling, and fear quickly returned. He had his back to me and pressed me against the wall as the creature hit him.

Well I thought the creature hit him; I heard a thud followed by the child flying backwards through the air screaming.

"Good job I saved the drum eh?" He chuckled when he said this, and I realised he had used the drum to knock the oncoming attack backwards.

"HIT THE DRUM AGAIN!" I screamed when blondey shouted next to me. I could have just slapped her right then and there.

"Wh-what?" Drake stuttered as he looked at the drum and Elena brought her hand crashing down on top of the drum.

There was another thud and I looked up. The door we had entered had closed and the picture of the tree had moved clockwise round and was now re-opening.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Why did she have to grab that statue? It was a stupid gesture. Half of the children had turned and ran towards Marie, stupid woman, and the rest stayed here hissing at me. Crap, now what do I do? I was trapped next to this pool and I was being surrounded. I could throw the statue? Or I could shoot? But that didn't work, the one I had shot already was recovered and back around me. The hissing got louder and there was a thud. I saw one of the creatures fly through the air and land on the floor screaming. There was behind me and I glanced to the left. The door we had entered had closed and the wall was moving clockwise. There was a shout from opposite the room and I looked towards it. I seen Elena hit the drum and the door started to open again.

The hissing stopped and the heads of the children turned towards the new opening door, I took my chance while they were distracted and ran around them. There was another burst of light and my face twitched but I carried on running, but I didn't get very far.

There was a cry from the newly opened door in the shadows, like a war cry and I glanced in its direction just in time to see an arrow fly out and hit me in the side. The force stopped me from running and it spun me around on the spot. I shouted in pain and heard the laugh of children coming from the side of me. I looked up in time to see a hundred arrows fly out of the darkness and hit me directly in the chest.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blair made a run for it when the new door opened. I watched as he ran around the creatures and towards us but then he stopped. Blair made a short squeal and I looked up to see him stop running.

"Blair! Keep going" I urged quietly him to carry on.

The children starting laughing and the sound gave me goose bumps. They sounded haunting, it was disturbing

"Awww crap" I seen them the same time Drake did. What seemed like a hundred arrows came shooting from the dark doorway. They hit Blair directly in the chest and he staggered on the spot. He was covered all down the front of his body in arrows. The sound of the drum next to me made me look around and the doorway closed and the wall moved clockwise. Blair was swaying on the spot and he dropped the gun and the statue which clattered on the jade floor.

The children that had originally surrounded him ran towards the fallen statue and stood around it. The three that had charged towards me had not moved an inch since the arrows had fired.

There was another flash of light and the door opened again and a picture of an Eagle was carved onto the wall.

"OH COME ON" I shouted at the lack of anything when the door opened. A stupid picture of an Eagle? "What the cock is that for?" The hissing started again from the children creatures opposite me, and I instantly shut my mouth.

I need to start paying attention I thought. Blondey hit the drum again, and the door closed and moved clockwise. It was a good job I was paying attention. At the moment Blondey hit the drum the jade dais shifted higher out the ground.

"Did you see that?"

"Im a little busy here Marie" Drake was watching the children that had gathered around us, you could see that they were ready to attack.

"Hit the drum again" No sooner had I said it one of the creatures attacked. It pounced towards me but Drake smacked it hard with the drum. The noise caused the Dais to shift higher, revealing a tiny gap underneath it.

"THERE!" I pointed towards the dais the same time Blondey did, and it was a shock to see we were on the same wave length.

"Excuse me Nate" The Dr had spoken and tapped Drake on the shoulder who turned round.

The realisation what was going to happen hit us all at the same time that the door behind us opened, and there was the laughter of children in the air.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If more than one of those children attack, we are done for. Elena had hit the drum and caused the room to shift again. I was relieved when the door opened and an Eagle picture was there. It was s shame that it didn't appear when Blair made a run for it. His body was laying on the floor in a pool of blood and was surrounded by 3 of the children. I felt sorry for him. He had been trying to protect his family and I got that, but then again, he had pulled a gun on us, and had gotten me here, probably to do me some harm. The feeling of sorrow passed and replaced by rage. He could have killed me, or Elena. He had gotten us into this situation and could get us all killed.

"Did you see that?" Marie was still behind me, I don't know why I was protecting her, she was in on all of this, kinda. She hadn't known Blair had a gun, at least I believed she didn't by her reaction when he pulled it out, but she had planned on doing a runner with the money.

"Im a little busy here Marie" The children in front of me shifted and crouched into an attack position.

"Hit the drum again" As Marie spoke one of the children attacked, and I was thankful it was only one of them. I used the drum to smack it square in the face and it screamed whilst flying backwards.

"THERE!" Marie was pointing towards the dais and I noticed Elena was doing the same. I looked forward and the pillar in the middle of the trench that the dais was on had risen higher revealing a cut out in the pillar itself.

The way out? Dear god I hope it is.

"Excuse me Nate" The doc tapped me on the shoulder and I turned. The door had moved and was now directly behind us and it begun to open.

A cold shudder ran through my body as the creatures behind me began to laugh.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had completely forgotten about the door. So much for paying attention Marie. The complete feeling of panic filled every part of me and my eyes began to water.

"MOVE" I felt a huge push to my side and was knocked to the ground to my right. Blondey had pushed me OVER! I was furious, even more so when she dove towards me and landed practically on top of me. I was ready to smash her face in, but it dawned on me what she had done. There was a scream coming from the open door and, just like before, hundreds of arrows came flying into the room.

"HIT THE DRUM NATE" I was getting sick of Blondey shouting all the time, partly because I kept jumping, but she had a point.

There was a thud and the door closed and the wall moved clockwise.

I looked towards the dais and it had risen significantly higher revealing more of the cut out in the pillar. There was a low hum coming from where me and blondey lay on the floor but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I was looking around as I began to sat up and seen a child crawling towards me.

There was an arrow sticking out of one of its eye sockets but it still continued its advance. We need to get out of, that was my only thought as Blondey stood up and dragged me with her. I was on my feet faster than I could have realised and heading towards Dr Darrahn and Drake. I could hear hissing behind me but didn't look around.

We stopped in front of the boys and in a quick reaction I smacked the top of the drum that Drake had in front of him.

The wall had already moved and there was a flash of light. The door opened revealing a picture of a Jaguar.  
I turned to look at the dais as it moved and stopped revealing the cut out, no taller than I was. There was a humming from the pool next to where we all stood. It was glowing faintly.

"Its draining" The Dr was looking at the silvery liquid, and sure enough the level was dropping.

Around the room, none of the other pools was behaving like this.

"Look out" From the corner of my eye I seen something move. I thought my heart was going to explode when I seen it. One of the children was screaming and hurtling towards me with rotted teeth showing. Drake's arm came out of nowhere, narrowly missing my face and hit the creature at the side of the hide. It was a bit too close for comfort.

The sound of the drum made us all look at the door, but it didn't move.

Drake smacked it again. Still nothing.

I looked towards the dais and the gap was now full with the shimmering liquid from the pool. I couldn't help from looking from the dais to the pool and back again, and my head was flicking up and down.

Inside the shimmering liquid I caught pictures of the outside flashing like a hazy memory.

"It's the way out! We have to go"

"Wait Marie, we don't know what its going to do"

"Im not being funny Dr Darrahn, but I would rather take my chances with that than in here"

The children had gathered all together and were facing us. We were as close to being trapped as anybody could be, and even closer to being dead. And neither of those appealed to me.

"Im in" Blondey sprinted after speaking, and rain straight for the dais. Drake shouted for her to stop but she didn't listen. The creatures began screaming at her as she reached the, well what I was hoping was a doorway, and she leaped through and didn't come out the other side.

"Well I'll be…"

"You can say that again do, whose next?" Drake looked at me and I shook my head.

"The Dr should go next, it's partially my fault he is in this danger, I should have told him the truth from the start. Can you forgive me?" I looked at Darrahn with tears in my eyes. I was truly sorry.

"Marie now is not the time, we can have a discussion later, but none of this is your fault. I like the adventure"

"Nobody is going anywhere. The doorways gone" I turned to look at the dais as Drake spoke, and the liquid had gone. I whimpered and thought I was going to pass out. The on chance to escape gone. I glanced at Blair's body and I was damned if I was going to end up like that.

The pool next to Blair caught my eye. It was still full. I brought my arm around and slapped the top of the drum that Drake was holding almost knocking it out of his hands. The wall didn't move, but the pool next to the empty one began to drain, and started to fill up the empty gap in the pillar until it was full.

"GO"

I pushed the Dr forward and he began to run, not as fast as Elena and I noticed he was running with a slight limp. There was a scream as one of the children darted towards him but it was too late. Darrahn jumped forward and disappeared like Blondey had done, and the liquid disappeared straight after.

The screaming got louder.

"They aint going to hold back any longer Marie" Drake hit the drum while looking at me "You go first"

"You don't have to tell me twice" And I turned to sprint towards the dais.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I ran and I was very hot. I heard a hiss and then screams but I didn't dare Look. That was my biggest mistake. I couldn't hear anything but the screams of the children, so I didn't hear Drake shout. I was knocked mid run to the side and I fell over.

One of the children had collided with me and was ferociously snarling at me. I held my arm up to hold it away from my face and it ripped a chunk out of my arm and blood began pouring from the wound. I screamed in agony. The pain was horrendous. I pushed my arm up to get it away from my face and there was a loud bang. Half of the creatures head shattered and jumped off me and I scrambled up.

My eyes darted around the room and I seen Blair looking at me with his arm holding the gun up off the floor. I went to move forward but his hand turned towards himself and he fired. I flinched and held my hand to my mouth.

"KEEP GOING" I looked at Drake, nodded, then turned and continued my sprint. I jumped at the last stride and landed straight into the doorway.

The liquid felt icy cold all over my body and it felt like I was being pulled in all directions but going forward at the same time. I didn't like the feeling, but it was over before I had anymore time to think about it, and I landed with force onto a stone floor.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I admit that I jumped when the gun went off; Christ I wasn't expecting Blair to still be alive. I didn't see that creature jump at Marie until it was too late and I heard her scream. The last bit of strength Blair had he used to save her, and then make sure that he was precisely dead. I hit the drum and the pillar began to fill up with the liquid from one of the remaining pools. The screaming continued but I didn't care, I just needed to get the hell out of this place.

I looked up at the top of the dais and 4 of the statues were visible but out of reach. Guess you're coming away from this empty handed Nate I thought, but at least I have a drum.

I laughed out loud as I ran forward, I kicked the child that was flailing on the floor with hardly any of its head left and it slid across the floor and back down into the pit where it came from, screaming on the way down.

I jumped forward and into the doorway leaving the screams and death behind me.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"OW!" That hurt like a futher mucker. I fell from above and slammed into the stone floor waiting underneath me.

"Are you ok Marie?" I opened my eyes and seen Dr Darrahn kneeling next to me and I rolled over on my back.

"Im ok, just a bit sore"

"Oh god Marie, your arm" Blondey was on the other side of me and picked my arm up lightly.

"Yeah, well you should see the other guy." I pulled my arm over and across my chest to cradle it. "Blair saved me. I was attacked, hence the arm, and there was a gunshot. Blair had shot the thing off me, then he turned the gun on himself" I sobbed. My eyes were filled with tears as I looked up at the roof which had started to distort. A hole appeared above me and after a little flash, Drake came crashing through the roof directly on top of me and knocked the wind right out of me.

"Nate, I was so worried" Blondey pulled Drake towards her and they hugged. Nice to see people were checking if I was ok. I was gasping for breath and it was a while before I could move.

"Where are we?" I had to sit up; I didn't wanna be on the floor any more, seemed to me like I had spent the last few hours on the floor, getting up again, only to be knocked down.

"We are at the top of the pyramid, my dear."

Dr Darrahn helped me keep steady while I was stood up and took me towards the entrance. Sure enough, at the bottom of the temple steps I could see our campsite.

"This is quite possibly the strangest, most horrific, and semi-fun day I have ever had" I let out a short laugh and turned towards Drake and Blondey.

"Look, im sorry, I didn't want Blair to call you, and I certainly didn't know he was gunna pull a stunt like that" I looked at them both then turned to Darrahn and hugged him. "Im so sorry"

"We all make mistakes my dear, its unfortunate that Blair lost his life, but the choices he made led to his downfall. All we can do is remember him before this, and when he saved your life." The Dr kissed me on my forehead. "Let's go"

"Wait doc" Drake walked towards us with Blondey at his side. It was sweet to see them together; they made a nice couple, both annoying, but kinda nice. But im keeping that thought to myself.

"Here" Drake handed the drum that was slung over his shoulder "Its not much doc, but its god knows how many years old. Thought it would be of interest to you. Not too mention how much of a lucky charm it was, and how it saved our lives"

The Dr took the drum and looked at it with a smile. I sighed.

"That's not all we have" I didn't know when I became so nice, maybe I was always nice and I was just so used to being a bitch in college that it stuck as an outer layer. I liked that thought, Part time bitch.

I held out the Pink Jadeite statue I had grabbed in my moment of heroism to save Blair, and the Treasure hunter looked at me open mouthed.

"I forgot I had hold of it. After all the running, Blair dying, the screams, I just forgot"

"You do realise Marie, that's why those children chased you relentlessly"

There was silence and I could have slapped myself. Of course it was! The part time bitch had become a part time idiot. I had thought Blair was stupid for not dropping the statue straight away, so now I didn't know why I hadn't done the same. I looked at the flesh torn from my arms. I wasn't sorry I had taken the statue now, seemed like I had earned it.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think im done with Mexico, for the time being. I say we get the hell of this temple and pack our stuff, and go. We can discuss what to tell Blair's family, and what we are going to do with this statue.

"Agreed" Drake and Blondey spoke at the same time and I looked at the doc.

"I just can't wait to get a shower"

Dr Darrahn laughed and we all headed towards the steps and made our way down.

We packed up the dig site in record time. I was convinced that I could hear the children laughing and the odd occasional scream, so I sped up my packing.

Drake had been to check inside the tomb we fell through and told us that the floor had resealed, so nothing could have gotten out.

Blondey helped me pack my things due to the fact my arm had begun bleeding again and I felt faint. I was glad for the help. I wrapped up the pink statue inside a t shirt and stowed it away in my backpack. It really was beautiful. The Dr had said that it was as close to priceless as anything could get. I didn't mind sharing the money with everyone upon hearing that. Frankly, I didn't mind sharing the money at all.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been weeks since the incident at the temple in Campeche. One that I wasn't going to forgot anytime soon, but time is a great healer.

I was headed to the little restraint here in Mexico to meet the people I had shared the ordeal with.

The statue had been sold, Marie was on the mend, and I had a new book to write. Not such a bad result to come out of the horror.

Blair's family had been distraught upon hearing he had been murdered by a Jaguar in the forest.

We had all agreed that was the safest option, and with the wound on Marie's arm, it was plausible.

Part of the money from the statue we had given to Blair's mother and sister, and Nate was correct about Eddie Rajah. He or any of his cronies wouldn't be bothering them again. A small mercy.

Up ahead I heard laughing and looked across the street to the place we had arranged to meet.

Nate, Elena and Marie where all sat around a table laughing. It was nice to see. Nate noticed me first and called. I approached them and gave Nate a hug. Kissed Elena and Marie and sat down.

It was nice to be around friends, and better now the nightmares had stopped.

"What's it gunna be doc? This is all on me, im a little bit flush with cash"

We all laughed heartily for a while before the waiter came over to take our orders and we ate and drank, and most importantly laughed, until the sun set


End file.
